dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Double Dare Trigger Happy
Description The wicked Wario might have nabbed a victory against Trigger Happy in DEATH BATTLE, but the Gremlin Gunner returns with new skills, new weapons, and new wheels to challenge the portly plumber in DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Diamond City Mechanic Time: 2:37 PM "WHAAAAAAAAA??? $597,553???" Wario yelled in shock. The mechanic massaged his temples, trying his hardest to stave off an oncoming headache. "Well, considering your car was driven into a lamp post, smashed on top of some animal, and driven here in that sorry condition... not to mention all of the stolen possessions we found in the glove compartments..." "Those were in there when I got the car!!" the portly plumber retorted. "Uh-huh..." the mechanic deadpanned, "Anyways, with all of the repairs, paperwork, and legal cover-ups, that's the ''least ''amount of money we could charge you. Now kindly pay up, or I will be forced to call the police." Wario grumbled under his breath and rooted through his pockets, trying to find something he could use as currency. He grinned when he felt something metallic and pulled it out... only for his grin to contort into a frown when he saw what he pulled out. His recently "acquired" pair of golden pistols. Before Wario could stick them back in his pockets or even make an excuse, the mechanic snatches the weapons out of his hands and sets them on a nearby counter. "These ought to cover the cost," The mechanic said with a smirk. "Your rides are in the parking lot. Have a nice day." Wario's eye twitched as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. It was bad enough that he got his vehicles ''and ''his body damaged because of his recent throwdown, but now, the only things he had to show for it had been swiped right in front of him. Enraged, he stomped out to the parking lot- making an obscene gesture towards the building he had just exited- hopped in his Wario-mobile and began to drive back to his home. "Grrggh..." Wario growled to himself, twitching in anger. "Yet again I get another treasure that would've made me a freakin' mint, and yet again I end up losin' it in the stupidest way possible!" He pounded the steering wheel. "Can today get ''ANY ''worse??" SMASH!!! Wario's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of metal crunching against metal. More specifically, his car smashing into the front of another. After punching down the airbag, he jumped out of his car to survey the damage. The vehicle he had hit looked more like a dragster than a street car, painted white, red, and-most of all- gold. And unlike the Wario-Mobile, it seemed to be relatively unscathed. "YOU AGAIN?? ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" Wario heard an all too familiar voice pipe up from inside of the driver's seat. Suddenly, a ball of red and white jumped out of the dragster and landed in front of the yellow-clad plumber. Trigger Happy glared up at his former murderer with crazed anger. "Wh... Gremlin???" Wario yelped, jumping back. "I thought you were dead!! And... less dressed." The gremlin was dressed much more fashionably than when they had last met. He was clothed in red and white daredevil gear, complete with a popped collar and a helmet to match. He stomped up and down, remembering what Wario had done to him. "FIRST YOU KILL ME AND SNAPPY, AND NOW YOU CRASH MY FREAKIN' CAR???" Trigger Happy ranted, whipping out his twin pistols. "I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU AREN'T GONNA FORGET, TUBBY!!!" Wario, overcome with deja vu, recognized the golden- now fiery- pistols in the gremlins hands and remembered what he had recently lost. He smirked and cracked his neck. "Y'know... I've been lookin' to replace that pair of guns you gave me," Wario growled, pointing a fat finger at the flaming pistols. "Howzabout you just pass me those and I won't have to hurt ya like last time." "I AIN'T LOSING THIS TIME, FAT FACE!!" Trigg yells, grinning creepily. "THIS TIME, ''YOU'RE ''GONNA BE ROADKILL!!" Wario laughed and drew his finger across his neck. "Wahahah! Your funeral, little red!" Here we GOOOO! Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Flip D. Switch